


Unchained

by NotebookishType



Series: Love and Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Awkwardness, Double Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, No Incest, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Our heroes have traveled from the Pit of Carkoon, and through a sandstorm, back to their ships. Leia is glad her time as Jabba's slave is over, and is eager for a change of clothes. Luke checks on her before they part ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _February 2nd: Blush - 200 words - Sparkling eyes peek through the door. Character blushes at the attention. And then...?_

Leia threw her cloak and goggles on the nearest crew bunk and kicked off her ornamental boots. If she’d been wearing _real_ clothing she’d have sand everywhere.

She slid the bracelets off, letting them clatter to the floor.

“Leia?”

She spun toward the doorway and covered herself reflexively. It was silly, she’d been wearing the damn slave outfit all day.

“Sorry,” Luke hesitated, “I should’ve realized you needed to change.”

She flushed, forcing a laugh. “We’ll be seeing you at the fleet.”

He rubbed his neck but smiled as he approached her.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright,” he reached for her but stopped. She followed his gaze to the exposed machinery of his wrist. She took his hand.

“Does it hurt?”

He smiled, all bravado, and squeezed her hand.

“It’ll be fine. You’re alright?”

They’d freed Han. Everything was right with the galaxy. Well, almost…

“I need to get this collar off.”

Luke took hold of the length of chain and swallowed hard.

Their eyes met, and she felt her lips part, unbidden. The charge in the air was tangible.

He cleared his throat, releasing the chain.

“There must be some tools aboard that we can use.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to ashes0909 for beta reading and the title!


End file.
